


39°C

by misxnthrope_jpg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually so pure, Cuddles, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Sickfic, i love these boys so much, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misxnthrope_jpg/pseuds/misxnthrope_jpg
Summary: "For Christ's sake, Ste. I thought we were gonna film a video!""Not my fault I'm your prime source of inspiration."Stephen has caught a fever. Will is pissed, or at least pretends to be.





	39°C

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while and /finally/ managed to stop procrastinating and get it finished. Hope you lads enjoy xx

Will was upset, to say the least. He hadn't uploaded to his channel for just over a week and had planned to film a video with Stephen that afternoon. You can guess that he wasn't too pleased when he received the news that his mate had caught a fever. He was even more displeased about the fact that he had already been on the way to Stephen's place when he heard. Will tugged on the ends of his hair and groaned in frustration,

"For fuck's sake," He muttered, pocketing his phone and continuing along the sidewalk. Stephen would just have to deal with his presence. Some part of Will wanted to make him annoyed anyways. Lord knows he was.

Eventually, he arrived at Stephen's flat. Will spared no time in pounding on the door, in spite of something that told him to be less of a prick. He took a step back and placed his hands into his pockets, glaring down the numbers plated onto the wooden slab. He furrowed his brows as seconds went past and was about to step forward again when the door creaked open. Stephen's face appeared in the doorway and Will's resolve immediately shattered. He relaxed his—admittedly—tense shoulders and mentally slapped himself for making the lad get the door.

Stephen didn't look too well. His cheeks were flushed a dusty red and his hair was fanned over his forehead, which was adorned with perspiration. Draped over his shivering shoulders was a thin blanket. At seeing Will, he sighed and opened the door fully.

"Didn't know you were still coming over, Will. What happened?" Stephen rested his head against the door-frame and shut his eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around his frame. Will noted that he didn't necessarily seem overjoyed at his sudden appearance, which for some reason disappointed him.

_He's sick, Will. Calm your bloody tits._

"Well-" I was angry that you didn't tell me you were ill earlier and wanted to come around to annoy you- "I mean, you're sick and well, alone. Just thought I'd come 'round and... be helpful." Will winced at his pause but found that Stephen didn't seem bothered by it. That, or he didn't notice. The man in question hummed in response and turned back into the room.

"Alright then. In that case, could you get me some water?" Oh Christ, what did he sign up for? Become Stephen's maid for the day, why not? However, he noted that Stephen's voice _was_ rougher than usual. Yet another pang of guilt washed over Will. He felt like proper shite for wishing any harm to him.

Will watched as Stephen inched towards the couch, blanket still comfortably wrapped around himself. He then collapsed onto the sofa, huddling into the back-rest while assuming the fetal position. Will moved along into the kitchen before he could question his immovable heterosexuality.

Ha. Who was he kidding?

He was head over heels for his best mate. Will simply couldn't come to terms with this. They were friends! Nothing more, nothing less. And he was mad at his friend for not telling him he was sick earlier. Bastard.

Will retrieved a glass from the cupboard and hovered it below the tap to fill it with water. He was going to march in there with this bloody glass of water and express his complaints. He shut off the water and, as promised, marched into the lounge.

The first thing he saw was the back of Stephen's head. His hair was dishevelled and stuck up in clumps. Will wanted nothing more than to even out his ginger mop but dismissed this thought as soon as it passed through his mind. He rounded the couch and was about to rest the cup of water onto the coffee-table when he glanced down towards Stephen. He froze stock-still.

Never had he seen his mate so peaceful. Everything from the way Stephen's eyelashes graze his cheekbones to his delicately parted lips. The soft wheezes of breath sent a mass of butterflies through Will's stomach. He exhaled sharply and assumed his position next to the lad on the couch.

"Oi, Stephen-" Will whispered, nudging his shoulder-"I got your water." Stephen's eyes fluttered open and the two held eye contact for a moment. A moment long enough for Will to bask in the former's teal hues. He briefly noticed the bead of sweat trailing down Stephen's forehead and questioned how someone could look so bloody attractive while sick.

"Hm, thanks mate," Stephen remarked, making grabby hands for the cup. Will produced a small smile at the action and handed him the glass. He watched as Stephen took a sip and decided to rest his arm along the back of the couch. He toyed with the loose string hanging from his trousers as he sat in silence. It was when he heard a contented sigh from Stephen that he looked over once more. He had the cup loosely in his grip and was staring at it intently.

"So. Why'd you really come then?" Will cocked a brow at the statement. Hadn't he explained himself moments before?

"What're you on about?" Will asked. Stephen shook his head slightly and looked up at Will with an amused grin.

"I mean, it's not very like you to pop by just to be friendly. You're not like that," He explained.

"You really think that?" Stephen let out one of his infamous giggles and Will had to look away in fear of being caught blushing.

"No, no... It'd just make more sense if you came 'round to complain about not getting your video done."

Well shite.

Will's face contorted into one reflecting guilt, which made Stephen chuckle. Will sighed in exasperation,

"I mean, for Christ's sake, Ste. I thought we were gonna film a video!" Will said, a smile nonetheless crossing his features. You couldn't be around Stephen and not smile.

"Not my fault I'm your prime source of inspiration," Stephen retorted with a toothy grin. Will let his head lie on the back of the couch and let out a scoff.

"You little twat." When he looked over and found Stephen silently laughing into his hand, Will couldn't help but reach out and pull the boy closer to himself. Stephen was like putty in his hands as he leaned onto Will, resting his head on his chest. "I hate you so much," Will added, affectionately caressing the other's arm.

Stephen's giggles eventually died down, and Will suddenly found himself in an odd situation. The laughs were over and he still had Stephen practically sprawled across his lap! Okay... Maybe not that far, but the ginger was huddled into his chest and wasn't making any attempt to move. Will cleared his throat as the atmosphere became increasingly awkward, shifting slightly.

"Y'alright?" Stephen spoke.

"Yeah mate. Fine."

Stephen hummed quietly in response, readjusting himself so he's resting his head on Will's shoulder, his arm loosely draped across his waist. When Will peered out of the corner of his eye, he found that Stephen's eyes were closed. Tired of course. Probably has a headache, poor lad.

Will coughed into his fist and stared blankly at the television in front of himself. As much as he wished he could, he was unable to dismiss his rapid heartbeat and was positive that Stephen was aware of it too. His brain eventually kicked into motion and presented a distraction from the man clinging onto his side. 

The television, of course! You fucking dimwit. Will leaned forward slightly, making moves towards the remote lying on the coffee table. However, his attempts at soothing the uncomfortable situation were put to a stop by none other than the man himself.

Stephen's hand shot up to Will's chest, directly on top of his ever agile heart. Will stopped moving and gently eased back onto the couch, Stephen's hand guiding him. The brunet turned his head to look at Stephen, shooting him a bewildered glance. He noticed Stephen's eyes flicker down, avoiding his gaze. 

"You're really warm," He admitted, clutching the fabric of Will's hoodie. The edges of Will's lips curved into a grin. He'd never experienced Stephen so embarrassed... Vulnerable, even. It sent butterflies through his stomach.

"Aye. Thanks for that." Stephen relaxed at this. He nuzzled his face back into the taller's shoulder, grabbing the edge of his blanket with his free hand and tugging it tighter across his body. Tingles were sent through Will as he felt the former's breathing fan across his neck. 

At this point, he was done. Finished. His determination to hide his feelings completely floored simply by the beauty Stephen radiated. The man was curled up to his side, for God's sake! And Will could stand no more. 

So, what did Will do? The first thing that came to mind.

And  _no._ Not that.

He slid his hand from the frame of the couch to the back of Stephen's head. He took a moment to run his hand through the finely chopped strands before pecking a quick kiss onto the top of his skull.

Will returned to his original position and made a point to pretend as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. His eyes fixated on the screen in front of them and he could faintly make out the reflection of the cuddling boys. 

"Did you... Did you just  _kiss_ me?" Will turned his head as he heard Stephen speak up. The ginger had lifted his head from Will's shoulder and was staring in disbelief at the man, "On the head?" His sculpted brows furrowed over his eyes and he removed his hand from Will's chest. Of which was rapidly plummeting.

What did he expect? What did he honestly expect? Will set his jaw as he felt tears pricking at his eyes. He, however, did not break eye contact. He wanted to have one more moment to wallow in Stephen's eyes. Those pretty, pretty eyes.

"Jesus, Will! Didn't take you to be such a pussy now!" Stephen said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry?" Will remarked, eyes widening at Stephen's reply. Pussy? That's all he had to say about it? Stephen groaned and threw his head back in exasperation. Obviously, in a state of what could only be described as absolute panic, Will didn't understand what Stephen meant.

So, Stephen decided to show him. 

Blanket grasped firmly in his grip, Stephen managed to maneuver onto the former's lap; all the while a stunned Will watched on. The ginger placed his hands onto Will's shoulders and shuffled forwards so that the two's chests were pressed against one another's. Will stared up at the boy, completely taken. His breathing hitched and he couldn't help himself from reaching up and cupping Stephen's cheek with his hand. 

"My lips are here idiot," Stephen whispered, taking no time in diving forward and connecting their lips. 

Who would've thought? Will was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he was entirely oblivious to Stephen's feelings for him as well. 

Stephen's nose brushed against Will's cheek as the two's mouths moulded together. Will's free hand moved to Stephen's back and he gently rubbed circles across it. He could've sworn he'd blacked out for a moment from pure passion and only was torn from his stupor by Stephen's soft whimpers.

Eventually, the two tore apart. Stephen wrapped his arms around Will's neck and rested his forehead against his. There was no room left for comments. No room for questions or second-guesses. Will was simply left to catch his breath before crashing his lips against Stephen's once again in a heated disarray of vehemence.

\--

"Fucking hell!"

"Y'alright mate?" 

"No!" He wiped the crown of sweat beading across his forehead, "Must've caught a fever or something."


End file.
